Labios inexpertos
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Lucas y Ness tienen una repentina experiencia, que cambiará sus vidas desde ese instante. One-shot yaoi NessxLucas


**Disclaimer**: Todo personaje mencionado aquí es parte de Nintendo c:

* * *

— ¿Q-qué dijiste?

—Dije que... — el de cabellos negros cerró los ojos — que yo t-te amo...

El rubio lo miró sorprendido, jamás imaginó que el muchacho por el cual había sufrido tanto, sintiera lo mismo por él.

—P-pero si tú — tragó pesado — siempre dijiste que te gustaba esa tal Paula...

—Mentí— el de cabellos negros tomó de la cintura a su compañero — eras tú a quien yo amaba...

El rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal gesto, bajó la mirada, intentando esconder una sonrisa.

—Lucas, mírame — quitó una de sus manos de la cintura de su amado, para posarlas sobre la barbilla, obligando a mirarlo

Lucas sintió esa fuerte conexión entre sus miradas, los ojos de su compañero tenían un brillo singular, ¿Quizá porque estaba tan cerca a él y nunca se había dado cuenta? Ness le sonreía, a lo que el devolvió el gesto.

Colocó sus manos en los hombros del chico al cual amaba, sin duda estaba disfrutando ese momento.

Un pequeño pokemon amarillo se asomó, y junto a él, el grupo de compañeros de esa pareja.

—Nos... nos miran, Ness — decía el rubio

Ness posó con delicadeza uno de sus dedos en los labios de su compañero.

—Shh— le dijo, dulcemente — no le tomes importancia.

Lucas asintió, descansó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Ness, y este rodeo la cintura y la espalda de Lucas.

—Oye, Lucas — Ness le susurró al oído — ¿Recuerdas la vez que me preguntaste qué quería hacer si estaba solo con la persona que me gustaba?

Lucas retiró su cabeza del hombro de Ness, observándolo y haciendo que sus miradas se conecten con ese brillo especial nuevamente, asintió rápidamente, sonriéndole.

—Esto...

Ness tomó de la barbilla de nuevo a Lucas, acercando sus rostros, mirando sus labios. Lucas vio a su compañero cerrar los ojos, sintiendo su suave respiración en el rostro. Sintió los labios de ambos juntarse por primera vez.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que lo miraban, pero en ese momento nada importaba más que él y el autor de su primer beso.

Pensó que terminaría ahí, pero estaba equivocado.

Los labios de Ness empezaron a moverse, como si de notas musicales se tratara. Unos labios que se movían a la perfección, haciendo sonrojar más al rubio, sin saber qué hacer. Los labios inexpertos de Lucas confundían los movimientos de Ness, mordiéndole los labios casualmente de vez en cuando. Leves quejidos emitió el pelinegro, por lo que decidió tomar el control de la situación.

Lucas era víctima de un beso apasionado de Ness. Este, abrió la boca, dejando entrar su lengua, explorando la boca de Lucas, quien hacía movimientos torpes con la lengua, logrando que éstas empezaran a tocarse.

Ambas lenguas se entrelazaron, formando un rompecabezas perfecto en las bocas de ambos. Un leve gemido emitió Lucas, a la vez que una risita tierna salía de su compañerito experto.

Lucas entreabrió los ojos. Notó la expresión de pasión de Ness, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Lucas elevó sus manos a el rostro de Ness, quien lo atrajo más hacia él, haciendo que el beso se interrumpiera por unos segundos.

—Te amo, Ness...— susurró Lucas

—Yo te amo más...— le respondió Ness.

Ness le sonrió, y volvió a su trabajo anterior. Esta vez, los labios se juntaron nuevamente, y a los pocos segundos Lucas se adelantó al ingresar en la boca de Ness. Por momentos Ness volvía a tomar el control, pero Lucas parecía estar aprendiendo rápido, por lo que decidió dejarse manipular por su novato compañero.

Lucas volvió a entreabrir los ojos, pero esta vez, se topo con una bella mirada entreabierta, apasionada y llena de amor.

Por tercera vez, las miradas se habían conectado, Lucas se detuvo, esa mirada que le daba Ness le fascinaba, le recordaba lo tan enamorado que estaba de él.

Ness continuó el beso, el cual empezaba a profundizarse cada vez más, los labios y lengua de ambos se movían armoniosamente, con una lentitud que reflejaba el amor puro entre ambos.

Lucas empezó a sentir que las manos de Ness iban bajando poco a poco, desde su espalda, pasando por la cintura, luego a las caderas. Ness vaciló un momento, y delicadamente posó ambas manos un poco más abajo que la parte baja de la espalda, con una timidez que no era propia de él.

Lucas dio un pequeño sobresalto, por lo que Ness volvió a ascender las manos donde habían estado antes rápidamente, sonrojándose al extremo.

Lucas se arrepintió de ese acto reflejo, dentro de sí admitía que ese acto de Ness le gustó en lo absoluto, sólo que por ser la primera vez que alguien lo hacía con él, se asustó.

Ese beso empezaba a tomar velocidad, ambas lenguas, en su lucha por ingresar en el hogar de la otra, empezaban a quedar en el exterior, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de los rostros de ambos.

Ness no se atrevía a bajar las manos de nuevo, por instantes lo intentaba, pero se arrepentía, por lo que Lucas tomó iniciativa y lo hizo él, bajando sus manos hacia las partes traseras del veterano, por lo que este se sonrojo mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Lucas disfrutaba del acto que se había atrevido a hacer por primera vez. Sintió las ondas de un gemido dentro de su boca. Ness, por su parte, no pudo evitar dejar salir aquel gemido, ya que, aceptaba que ese acto lo dejaba en las nubes.

El beso se volvió un beso frenético, había saliva alrededor de los labios de ambos, además de la que se estaba intercambiando.

Lucas empezó a excitarse (de la buena manera) por lo que empezó a juguetear con lo que sus manos tenían atrapado en ellas, explorando una que otra parte del cuerpo de su compañero, el cual no pudo contenerse más ante sus hormonas, y empezó a ponerle salvajismo al asunto.

Sin darse cuenta, Ness lo estaba empujando, por lo que la espalda de Lucas chocó contra la pared, aún en la misma posición en la que se encontraban. Ness bajó de los labios de su compañero hasta el cuello de este, mordisqueando ese cuello virgen que tanto había deseado. Lucas no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapara de la boca, lo cual hizo que Ness lo empezara a besar con más rapidez.

Ness volvió a subir a los labios. Le gustaba sentir esa suavidad de labios inexpertos que poco a poco aprendían el arte de besar apasionadamente, Ness se apoyó contra la pared, y las manos de Lucas se encontraban intranquilas, en un cuerpo desconocido, el cual estaban explorando más allá de los límites.

Sin lugar a dudas, Lucas se sorprendía a sí mismo de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía qué tan bueno podía llegar a ser Ness besando, por lo que sólo seguía sus pasos.

Se separaron, por última vez.

Ambos tenían falta de aire, se miraban a los ojos nuevamente, con esa conexión especial que se presentó anteriormente.

Ness le sonrió a Lucas, a lo que este hizo lo mismo. Pasó sus manos por las mejillas del veterano, acariciándolas con ternura, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente.

Y con la respiración agitada, Ness sólo dijo:

—¿Quieres estar conmigo, Lucas?

Esa propuesta emocionó a Lucas, nunca imaginó que sería Ness quien lo dijera primero, las palabras no salían de su boca, aunque después de todo lo ocurrido, era más que obvio que esa propuesta llegaría tarde o temprano.

No sabía que decir, por lo que sólo plasmó sus labios en los de Ness por tres segundos, y al separarse, Ness supo la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho a su dulce compañero.

—Gracias, Lucas — le dijo Ness, tomando sus manos — no te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

* * *

Jejeje, ok, si creen que este es el NessxLucas que mencione en "Besos nocturnos"...

No, no es este xd

Este fic ha sido producto de una inspiración que llegó así de la nada, sin llamar a la puerta.

Inspiracion maleducada xd

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!


End file.
